


Juego de culpa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ficlet, Guilt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Su cuerpo le gritó de dejar de recordar el pasado, y Otoya simplemente obedeció.
Relationships: Kujo Otoya/Orihara Maya





	Juego de culpa

**Juego de culpa**

Otoya había tratado.

Había tratado a resistir a sus halagas, había tratado de no dejarse implicar en algo que después no sabía cómo manejar, y había fallado miserablemente.

Sentía las manos de Orihara Maya en cada centímetro de su piel, y no perdió tiempo preguntándose como fuera posible sentiré algo así, porque no tenía sentido preguntarse cómo y que esa mujer estaba capaz de hacer.

No importaba que fuera de su parte por el dinero, pero importaba lo que había sido su rol en el ataque terrorista de dos años atrás, y no era algo que Otoya pusiera ignorar tan fácilmente.

Pero lo estaba haciendo. Estaba ignorando lo que ella fuera, concentrado solo en lo que estaba haciendo, en la manera en que sus dedos lo rozaban, cómo deslizaban más abajo y como después envolvieron su erección, y fue en ese momento que quitó de pensar a cualquier cosa.

Su cuerpo le gritó de dejar de recordar el pasado, y Otoya simplemente obedeció.

Cada resistencia a ese toque fue abandonada, y Kujo cerró los ojos y se ofreció a esa mano determinada y experta, tratando de fingir de ser en otro lugar y con otra persona y, quizás, después iba a sentirse menos culpable.

Sintió la boca de la mujer bajarse sobre de él y alcanzar su mano, y estiró las caderas hacia ella, sintiendo su lengua sobre sí, sintiéndola casi hechizarlo, sumido en una sensación que estaba seguro que nunca había probado antes.

Cuando sintió la vibración de su móvil la confundió primero por un ruido de fondo, hasta que no se consideró bastante sobrio de realizar la proveniencia; abrió los ojos, girándose hacia la mesilla sobre que había abandonado el móvil.

Orihara Maya se levantó, mirándolo divertida.

“¿Quieres contestar a la llamada?” le preguntó, confiada, porque sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil por él dejarse distraer de lo que estaba pasando.

Otoya se mordió un labio, reflexionando otra vez.

No podía ver bien la pantalla, pero sabía quién estuviera llamando.

Sabía que, si hubiera extendido su brazo y hubiera contestado, todo lo que estaban haciendo iba a acabarse. 

Sabía que iba a oír la voz de Fujimaru, y que esa iba a devolverlo a una realidad de la cual en ese momento quería escapar.

Habría realizado que lo que estaba ejecutando era una traición, y no quería haberlo restregado en la cara en esa manera, al menos hasta que no hubiera traído una ventaja por esa.

Se giró determinado hacia ella, cabeceando y extendiendo su mano, dejándola deslizar entre el pelo de la mujer y agachándose para besarla, casi instintivamente.

Sintió ligero su sabor en los labios de la mujer, y eso fue suficiente a convencerlo enteramente.

“Como pensaba.” le dijo ella, sonriéndole otra vez y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo, para nada interesada a cualquier conflicto interior que Otoya estuviera enfrentando.

El chico se dejó recaer en el colchón, dejando los ojos abiertos y fijándolos en Orihara Maya, sintiendo solamente la excitación tomar poseso de él mientras se acercaba al orgasmo.

Para lidiar con lo que había hecho, iba a tener tiempo; esto no era el momento justo.

Ninguno de ellos estaba ya exente de culpas, y ahora él quería su parte también. 


End file.
